Hardly forgiven, but never forgotten
by KibasWifey4Ever
Summary: All Sakura wanted was her mothers love, and for some one to believe her story. Then along came Deidara, Ino, and Naruto, her now most cherished friends, a temporarily escape from the truth, and most of all, people who believed her story without a second t
1. Chapter 1: Days of my youth?

**Hardly forgiven, but never forgotten**

**Summary**: All Sakura wanted was her mothers love, and for some one to believe her story. Then along came Deidara, Ino, and Naruto, her now most cherished friends, a temporarily escape from the truth, and most of all, people who believed her story without a second thought. Can these three help her escape the horrors of her life? And what is with all the attention from Deidara?!?

**Chapter 1: Days of my youth????**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, yet when was it not??...Even the stormiest days could bring out the beauty in her village Sakura believed, and as she stared out the window she silently envied it. 'Hmm….I wonder were those birds are goin-'

"Mrs. Haruno you were saying??...".

Surprised that she had once again dazed off, Sakura turned back to her therapist with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Heh…..sorry Suki, what did you say??" Suki gave an exasperated sigh before putting on a smile. "Your head must really be in the clouds today, you were telling me why you decided to finally come to therapy???..."

"Oh! Right! I remember now…..yea it was my boyfriend who thought it would be a good idea now that I'm finally starting to move on, and he recommended me to you. Funny thing though, he said that you might not remember him, but the way he talked about you I couldn't see that being possible…..his name is –"

"Deidara??"

Sakura looked up shocked. "Yea...how did –""Know?? Sorry to keep cutting you off, I just thought it funny that Deidara thought I could actually _FORGET_ him." Sakura's face turned from surprised to anger knowing that she had been lied to AGAIN.

'I knew he was hiding something from me when he put that stupid grin on his face! Of all the –'"So Sakura, what shall we talk about today?? Anything particular on your mind???..." Sakura looked down at her lap, and Suki immediately knew this may just be the thing that sent her to a specialist such as her self, and tried to mentally prepare for the upcoming conversation. Sakura raked her brain for the right words to say for such a delicate situation.

"Umm….actually, there is something…..my boyfriend- Err Deidara thought it was the right time to finally get this in the opening……" Suki tried putting on her gentlest smile knowing that whatever Sakura was going to share with her would no dought be a sensitive subject probably still with fresh wounds. "Whatever you have to say Sakura I'm all ears to you." Sakura tried to smile back, but just thinking about the upcoming conversation was enough to make her sick.

"It's about…..my past……" Suki looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Past…..as in younger days? Days of your youth??" Sakura looked up with an emotionless face plastered. "I don't have much of a childhood or 'youth', but I certainly have a past….." Suki had an apologetic look on her face deciding this to be a case where she should listen more and talk less, though the younger part of her still wanted to say something in every sentence. She had to remind her self to stay professional with all senses on the patient. "Of course, please continue."

Sakura nodded her head before letting her mouth automatically do the speaking of her younger days. There was really no need for her to gather her thoughts for she had been planning this day for a while. The day to let go….."Well…I guess it started when I was around 7…or maybe 8...no 7. My mom was in the prime of her years, and being such a young, beautiful mom, I was simply her daughter who she loved, yet barley tolerated….."

_(8 years ago)_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?!" An enthusiastic little Sakura shouted to her mom who was currently standing in front of a mirror, no dought getting ready for ANOTHER date. Izuki turned to look at her daughter, a little ticked at being taken away from the mirror, but also curious as to what her daughter could want." What is Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked up beaming at her mother and a knowing look on her innocent face that said she knew something her mother didn't." Well, I remember you telling me that boyfriend 11( which at this point Izuki looked down peeved that Sakura was once again keeping track of how many people she's dated in the last month) has a son close to my age, so I asked auntie Maison to take me to the store so that I could pick out a beautiful dress and go out with you and Mr.Uchia, and meet my soon to be brother!! Isn't that great momma?!"_

_Izuki looked down with a sad smile before shaking her head softly. "Sakura tonight's not the night. His son isn't even going to be there. It was only plans for me and Mr.Uchia to go out, maybe another night…." Sakura looked down sadly knowing her secret plans had been ruined. "But momma…I thought-""No buts Sakura. Now go into your room and let me finish up before he gets here." She then turned back to the mirror and Sakura to that as her queue to leave._

_As Sakura sat in her room, she suddenly heard their front door opening, and her mothers squeak of joy. Sakura's curiosity got there best of her, and she ran to her door and peeked out. Standing at their front door was a tall man who she instantly reconfigured as Mr.Uchia, but also a boy she did not. He looked almost exactly like Mr.Uchia, but you could defiantly tell the differences between the two, the age thing being the most obvious._

_Said boy turned and looked in Sakura's direction, giving her a smirk that already told her she might not like him. _

_Mr. Uchia looked my way also, and beckoned me over with a wave and a smile. I slowly moved from the comfort of my room towards my mom and stood behind her legs shyly. He looked down at me and pat my head. "Well hello there Sakura, no need to be shy we've already met, except for my son, Itachi, I want you to meet him right now."_

"If only I had known that that moment would change my life forever…..If only things had been different….." Sakura looked as if she were close to tears but held back. Suki wanted to say something, but held her tongue for she knew this was only the very tip of Sakura's story, and talking now might ruin her chance to hear the end.

_Sakura looked up at the taller, MUCH older boy, then to her mom. "Mommy, is this the boy you were talking about? He doesn't look my age to me…"Izuki looked up to __Fugaku, also looking for answers as to who the boy was, and what he was doing here. Fugaku smiled at Izuki before saying, "Yes, this is my eldest son Itachi. You must be referring to my youngest Sasuke.Unfortuantly he currently lives with his mother, so I'm afraid you won't meet him for some time. Also Izuki, I know this is very short notice, but would you mind us making this a family affair? I would like to get Sakura and Itachi knowing each other as soon as possible. Tonight would be perfect! Would you like that Sakura?" Temporarily forgetting her discomfort with the whole Itachi thing, Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically at Fugaku before looking to her mother._

"_Can I momma? Please!" Izuki thought for a moment before smiling and saying it would be a wonderful idea."Oh! But Sakura, you'll need to change. That outfit you were talking about…""Oh Right momma! I'll be right back!" Izuki thought for a moment before looking surprised and saying,"Oh yes and I'll get my purse. Almost forgot the darn thing AGAIN. Sakura hunny, show Itachi your room why don't you? Keep him company for a moment." She gave Fugaku a look that he instantly understood before nodding in agreement._

"_Yes, the movie doesn't start for another half hour so we have plenty of time." Then he followed Izuki into the back room. Once they were gone Sakura nervously looked up at Itachi, who still held that creepy smirk on his face. "Lead the way dear Sakura." Sakura gave him a suspicious glance before slowly turning around and walking back to her room, Itachi in toll. Once there she slowly opened the door and walked In while Itachi closed the door behind them_

"This is where I made my first mistake. Inviting him in my room…I would do anything to change that one moment….."

_As soon as the door was shut, Sakura had just pulled out her new outfit and shoes, before she was suddenly slammed against the wall. She let out a surprised yelp, which only made Itachi laugh."Sakura, Sakura, Sakura that was very mean to tease me like that." Itachi flipped Sakura over quickly so that she was now facing him."Wha-What are you doing I-Itachi??..."Sakura said with fright in her big jade green eyes. Itachi didn't grace her with an answer, instead choosing to play with her soft, long, pink hair._

"_What a beauty you are Sakura…I've never seen such a hair color as this. Or such vibrant eyes." Itachi pressed himself a little harder against Sakura, which only caused her more alarm. She began to struggle, threating to scream for her mother, but Itachi wrapped his hand around her tiny neck and squeezed. "Now now Sakura, can't have none of that now can we? If you promise to be a good little blossom, I'll let you go. Do you promise?" Sakura weakly nodded, anything to get him to let go, and with a 'good girl' from Itachi, she was released._

_Sakura coughed a little trying to regain her breath, while Itachi held the same evil smirk on his face that he'd held all night. Itachi grabbed hold of Sakura's chin and turned her to face him. He gave no sort of warning before he crashed his lips onto her own. Sakura gave a surprised scream while also renewing her struggles to get away. Itachi effortlessly pinned her to the wall, while deepening the kiss. He forced his tongue into her small mouth, and Sakura was tempted to bite down hard while also thinking of how gross this was. Itachi searched every crease, space and corner of her mouth till he was satisfied that he'd been everywhere. Just as Sakura was going to bite down, she heard her mother call from the other room._

"_Sakura, Itachi, are you two ready yet?" Itachi released her mouth and gave her a look that told her to answer. "I'm almost done mom!" Sakura tried sounding convincing for in fear what Itachi might do next. "Ok hurry up though! Its time to leave!" "Yes…momma…"Sakura couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they poured down her face._

_Itachi looked at her before releasing her from his grip. "Hurry up and change blossom, I'll be waiting." With that Itachi moved towards the door before opening and closing it gently. Sakura fell to the floor crying for a moment before quickly standing up and changing into her outfit, all the while fearing how the rest of the night would go._


	2. Chapter 2: Lingering Regret…

**Chapter 2: Lingering Regret….**

Sakura looked into her lap, instantly falling into her memories, or rather nightmares, as she resumed her story. **"**For the longest time…I had thought this was my fault. I felt the god's had no mercy toward me what so ever for whatever reason….and I hated every moment of it…"

Sakura looked up to find Suki listening to her story intensely, but also seeing that she was dieing to say something, so finding her thoughts she said "Its alright if you have something to say Suki…where're no where near the worst of my story."

Suki looked shocked for a moment that her face was more readable than she thought, but instantly composed her self. "Umm…yes Sakura…forgive me for asking this…but how could you possibly think such a horrible event could possibly be _your_ fault?" A sad smile crossed Sakura's face as she recalled hearing the same exact words from Deidara.

"I don't know…" Sakura shrugged, "I was young, and way to naïve for my own good."

Suki nodded trying to be supportive before gesturing that she continue her story.

"Right….I was saying about the night I first met _him…_"

_Sakura hurried to put on the dress and shoes she had bought with her aunt, but at the same time, dreading the thought of leaving her room._

"_Sakura come on! The movie will start anytime now!"_

_Not wanting to make them wait longer, Sakura hurried from her room towards the front door, all the while hoping she could avoid Itachi a little. When she stepped into the main room all eyes were on her._

_(Sakura's POV)_

_I suddenly hated the thought of spending time with mommy and Mr.Uchia if it meant being around Itachi. Mommy complimented my dress as did Mr.Uchia, but all Itachi did was stare with slightly widened eyes._

_(End POV)_

"_Well lets all get going" Izuki announced before they all left the house and into Fugaku's car. Izuki and Fugaku were in the front seat being to lovey dovey to notice what was happening behind them, giving Itachi the perfect chance to make his next move._

"_Sakura, you look beautiful in your dress, it suits you quiet well." Itachi smirked at her giving her a nice look over._

_The dress she wore was a dark, velvety red with an attached sash in the front. The material was clearly silk and looked soft to the touch. It was sleeveless, and ran down to just below her knees. She did after all think of herself as a very modest girl. Her shoes were of a lighter red, and to finish her outfit she adorned a cute red ribbon on her head._

_Her mom had always loved the ribbon, so she thought it nice to wear it out._

_Itachi was as calm as ever as he slowly slid his hand up her thigh to rest right below her stomach. Sakura gave a startled gasp, to which didn't draw the attention to the grownups in front._

_Itachi immediately gave Sakura a look that told her to stay quite or else. Tears peeked in the corners of her eyes as she tried to stay still as Itachi's hand stroked up and down her thigh, squeezing every now and then._

_When they'd finally reached the movie, Sakura had practically jumped from the car, making the adults look at her curiously. "She's just excited about the movie." Itachi piped in to ease their curiosity. They nodded in understanding and hurried inside._

_When they had purchased their tickets and small treats, they went to their designated movie theater. As they stopped in front of the doors to a scary movie, Sakura started to walk in but was stopped by her mom._

"_Oh no dear, you'll be watching a different movie with Itachi. He said that this one might be a little too scary for you and offered to take you to a different one. Wasn't that nice of him? Now you can spend time like you wanted!" Izuki put on a happy smile, completely obvious to her daughter's horror and inner turmoil over the whole situation._

_All Sakura could do was nod her head sadly, and watched as they walked into the movie. When they were gone, Itachi immediately grabbed her arm and drug her further along to a more babyish type movie that was even to young for her._

_After scanning the room and seeing only two people and a small kid that would probably be leaving, Itachi turned to her. "Come on," he said as he pulled her up the small flight of stairs," were sitting in the back."_

Suki could immediately tell the story was getting harder for Sakura to tell, even though she'd only just started.

"This was mistake number 2. Allowing him to take me to a different movie that my mom couldn't supervise. I know I could have easily persuaded my mom into letting me stay with her, but something stopped me…maybe my fear of Itachi's wrath…"

_Sakura nervously fidgeted, waiting for her doom which was the lights dimming off. She chanced a glance at Itachi to find him perfectly calm. Sakura began to get hopeful that maybe Itachi would stop his touching her. Maybe he realized how much she hated it…_

_All those sweet thoughts were soon swept from her mind, as the lights dimmed, and Itachi's hand found his way to her thigh again._

"_Sit in my lap." He ordered without looking at her. Sakura trembled at his words, and when he saw she wasn't going to move he reached over to help her. He pulled her from her seat, and tucked her between his legs, rubbing himself into her._

_Sakura let out a squeak as something hard and firm rubbed against her butt. 'What IS that?!' She thought. She heard Itachi let out a ragged sigh, and wondered what he was doing. After a minute of this feeling, he started pulling her in to him trying to keep as quite as possible, and Sakura was suddenly washed with new unknown feelings. _

_For one, her stomach was getting tighter and she didn't know why or what was causing it. Then she felt her panties getting wet and immediately burst into a blush wondering the cause of all this._

"_I-Itachi, please let go…I-I have to check something…"Still blazing with a blush. Itachi stopped his momentary dry humping to hear her." Why is it you wish to leave?" Itachi smirked already having an idea as to what it was. As horrified and embarrassed as she was to admit this, she felt it was her only means of escape at the moment._

"_I-I…think I m-may have…umm…peed…on m-myself…" Itachi smirked at her words before squeezing her even tighter._

_In a hushed voice he told her." No my dear blossom, that is simply your bodies way of telling me it likes what I'm doing, and that I should continue." His hand slid down to the _

_hem of her dress before sliding back up her now exposed legs, and to her heated center. When he reached his destination, he gave her wet, clothed opening a slight push that made Sakura yelp in response._

_Itachi quickly wrapped his hand around her mouth so as to prevent anymore noises that would draw attention to them._

"_Do you like that little blossom? It gets a lot better than this…"Itachi whispered in her ear before nibbling on it._

_(Sakura's POV)_

_This was sooo wrong. I know it is…t-this was grownup things! She may have been young but she certainly wasn't DUMB. She knew Itachi was touching her in places that NOBODY has or should ever, and she wanted nothing more than for him to stop, with everything she was she wanted him to stop! _

_(End POV)_

"_Please Itachi," she whispered," Stop…this doesn't feel right…" Itachi stopped applying intimate pressure to her sex, before chuckling at her plead._

"_Sakura, I've already told you. This is okay because your body says it's okay. Don't lie to me I know this feels good…" He trailed off as his hand brushed the rim of her cute pink panties, slowly sliding in._

"_I know you want this blossom…" Itachi said as he reached her sex and stroked it lovingly and immediately covered the shriek that tried to escape her mouth. He started to push a digit into her but thought better and to wait until later._

"_My my blossom, you're already so wet for me…" Itachi chuckled as he pulled his fingers away to taste her essence, causing a flaming blush from Sakura as she watched, completely grossed out from watching Itachi. He then stuck his fingers out to her expectantly. "Suck on them Sakura…" He whispered, and she vigorously shook her head in disgust._

_Itachi paid her no mind before forcing his fingers into her mouth and making her taste herself on his fingers. All Sakura wanted to do was throw up. When Itachi was satisfied, he turned her around for a quick chaste kiss, before pulling her dress down, and locking her to his lap. _

_Sakura could hold them back no longer as her torrent of tears poured down her face and she shook as she tried to forget the recent events. Itachi acted as if nothing happened and lightly played with her hair and focused his attention to the long forgotten movie. "Its all in do time blossom…" _

Sakura sat in her seat letting silent tears run down her face, and quite sobs raked her body. "I'm sorry Suki, could we quit for today? I can't talk about this right now….or at least not to much. I'm sorry…" Sakura trailed off astears blurred her vision.

"Of course Sakura, whatever you'd like. I'm here for _you._ We don't even have to talk about this if it would make you more comfortable." Suki gave a warm smile and tried to be comforting.

"Thanks Suki, but I want to tell you this. Just not the rest today…it's just too much right now…." Suki nodded her head in understanding before scheduling her usual appointment time with Sakura. "Noon tomorrow Sakura? No special plans?" Sakura shook her head and stood up. "Thanks again Suki, see you tomorrow!" Sakura called as she walked to the door and left.

'_Stay_ _strong Sakura, I know you can_…."


End file.
